Party At Bunker 9
by DyslexicAndAwesome
Summary: Leo decided to throw a party for his friends. Inspired by this post :h tt ps :/ percyjacksonsbluefood. tumblr. com/ post/ 130685102846/ok-wait-but-image-that-one-day-the-seven-sneak
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by a tumblr post by percyjacksonsbluefood. You can find the link here: ** percyjacksonsbluefood .tumblr post/130685102846/ok-wait-but-image-that-one-day-the-seven-sneak (minus the spaces)

The party was Leo's idea. With all the saving the world stuff that had been going on for the past few years, he wanted a chance for him and his friends to relax, break a couple rules, you know, be kids. It started with him inviting the six from the prophecy and his girlfriend, of course. Jason took some convincing to come, but he agreed to join as long as Nico and Reyna could come as well.

Leo told everyone to meet at bunker 9 that night. When everyone arrived, there were a couple extra faces. Nico had invited Will, Percy had invited Grover, who had invited Juniper, and Piper had invited Rachel. Leo didn't mind the extra guests, the more the merrier. They all went inside the bunker before the harpies could catch them. As Leo locked the door, he turned to his friends.

"Who's ready to party?"

"What are we doing first?" Reyna asked.

"I stole some of my siblings make up," Piper said, setting her bag on a nearby table. "I thought we could mess around with it, see who's the worst at it."

"Like do each other's make up?" Hazel asked.

"Sounds like fun," Calypso said.

"Who does who's?" Percy asked.

"Couples?" Piper suggested. "Reyna and Rachel can do each others."

"That works," Rachel said.

Piper dumped the bag onto the table. Various shades, tones, and colors poured out. Everyone grabbed what they wanted and sat down up the floor. Annabeth, Rachel, Frank, Jason, Will, Juniper, and Leo got to work on their partners.

"That's not-"

"No hints," Leo told Calypso as he used eye shadow for foundation.

"You know," Juniper said, as she brushed powder onto her boyfriend's face. "This would be a lot easier if you shaved."

"I like my beard though," Grover said.

"I'll do my best then."

"You have an amazing face," Rachel said as she started on bronzer.

Reyna was surprised at the complement. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. I like doing other people's make up. Faces are a fun canvas to work on."

"Will you hold still?" Will said as Nico flinched away.

"It feels weird."

"Oh come on, I want to see you in make up. I think you'll look nice."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Nico," Jason said.

Nico looked at Will, who just sat there, brush in hand, waiting for Nico's answer.

He sighed. "Alright, you can finish my make up."

Will went back to work quickly, a smile on his face. "Trust me, I'll make you look cute."

"Are you sure about that color?" Percy asked as she dipped her brush into the eye shadow. "I don't think pink goes with my complexion."

"Just trust me, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm with Percy," Rachel said. "He needs a cooler color."

"Pink will look good, beside, it's just for fun," Annabeth said. "Close your eyes."

"You're just messing up on purpose now," Calypso said as Leo used Lipstick as blush.

"I'm doing my best, I don't anything about make up," Leo said with a devilish smile.

"You're going a bit heavy," Hazel told Frank.

"Sorry," Frank said as put down his brush. "I think I'm done."

"I'm almost done too," Jason said. "I just have to do the eyeliner."

"You're done then," Piper said, gently pushing Jason's hand away. "No one is putting something pointy near my eye."

Jason put down the pencil. Everyone else finished shortly after. It was unanimously decided Rachel's was the best and Leo's was the worst. Everyone then switch roles and started again.

"I have no clue what to do," Nico said, staring at the make up.

"Just do whatever you want, it doesn't have to be right, just fun," Will told him.

Nico picked up a foundation a bit too dark for Will. "Alright."

"You sweep it across like this," Hazel said as she flicked her wrist, putting on Frank's blush.

"I really did put on too much."

"Sorry Juniper, none of this really goes with your skin," Grover said, looking defeated.

"It's okay, green isn't a common color for mortals," Juniper said jokingly.

Grover laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

"I like that color a lot," Rachel said as Reyna grabbed a light red lip gloss.

"It's a good color on you," Reyna said as she put it on.

"Hey Reyna," Calypso said. "Can you hand me that glam pack next to you."

"Here," Reyna said, handing over the eye shadow.

"Why do you want the glam pack?" Leo asked.

"Pay back," Calypso said as she dipped the brush into the gaudiest purple she could find.

"I've never liked doing make up this much before," Piper said, putting on Jason mascara.

"Do I look good?" Jason asked.

Piper looked him over for a moment.

"Not one bit," she said with a laugh.

"Maybe you should get some tips from Percy," Leo told Piper. "You must have some inner fashionista or something?"

Percy lightly placed blush on Annabeth's cheeks. "Yeah, I've had a lot of practice."

"You wear make up?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"When I was younger, I use to use my mom's make up to cover up bruises. We aren't exactly the same skin tone though, so I had to start getting my own, which only made things worse when my step-dad found it." Percy let out a humorless laugh, his eyes still on Annabeth.

Everyone went silent.

"Paul hits you?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice.

It hit Percy what had just said. He hadn't meant to actually say any of that.

"No, no, Paul is amazing. Best step-dad I could have hoped for. I meant Smelly Gabe, my first step-dad."

It was silent for a while. Everyone had stopped with the make up. Leo was the one to break the silence.

"I was hit too," he mumbled, his voice so quiet, it was almost hard to hear. "Never thought about make up, they just told people I was clumsy."

Calypso took Leo's hand. He gave it a squeeze for a second.

"Let's not turn this into a pity party," Leo said. "I still have lots plan for tonight."

"Leo's right," Percy said. "Let's have fun."

**A/N: Can you tell I know next to nothing about make up, lol. This is all I've got for now, but there's still a lot that could happen. Truth or dare, spin the bottle, would you rather, a dance party. Send me a request and I'll try to write it in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the crazy long wait. As it says on my profile, I took a break from fanfiction because of stress related issues. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**This chapter is for percabethlover1, I hope you enjoy it, thank you for the suggestion.**

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Rachel suggested.

"Yes!" Leo said, a little to quickly.

"I'm in," Will said.

Everyone agreed, more or less. Nico was a bit begrudged, but he agreed.

"Who's first?" Piper asked.

"Ooo, I got a good one," Rachel said with a smile. She turned to face her target. "Annabeth, true or dare?"

Annabeth thought it over for a second. "Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

Annabeth went bright red.

"Oh, c'mon Wisegirl, who was it? Was it me?" Percy asked, a humored grin on his face.

Annabeth didn't look at Percy. She tried avoiding everyone eyes. With a sigh, Annabeth said, "Travis Stoll." She buried her hands in her face, trying to hide how red she was.

"Wait, really?" Percy said, trying not to laugh.

Annabeth put her hands down. "We were eleven, it was Valentine's Day, neither of us had ever kissed anyone before."

"I remember that," Grover said. "Weren't you originally planning on kissing Jake Mason that night."

"Yeah, but Jake ended up sick. He spent most of the day throwing up."

"Gross," Juniper said.

"Alright Annabeth, your turn." Rachel said.

"Hmm." Annabeth thought it over. "Percy?"

Percy flashed a smile. "Dare."

"I dare you to...speak in a British accent for the rest of the game."

"I can't do a British accent."

"I know."

"Alright," Percy said in an awful British accent, causing some laughs. "It's not that bad."

More people laughed.

They continued going around, the truths getting deeper, the dares getting crazier. As they got later into the evening, Jason was wearing all of his clothes inside out, Rachel was trying to keep a shoe balancing on her head, and Piper's voice was hoarse from repeatedly singing the Campfire Song Song as loud as she could. It was Leo's turn next.

"Alright," he said, looking around for a target. "Nico."

"Dare," Nico said.

"You can't choose dare," Piper said.

Nico looked at Piper. "What?"

"You've already chose dare twice. You can't choose the same thing three times in a row."

"That's not a rule," Nico said.

"I've heard it," Rachel chimed in, nearing losing her shoe as she spoke.

Nico slouched against Will. "Alright."

"Okay then," Leo said as he thought of a question. "When did you know you were into dudes?"

Nico turned paler than usual. Rachel's shoe dropped from her head, but she didn't bother to pick it up.

"That's not cool man," Jason said.

"What? I'm curious." Leo looked at Nico. "So?"

Nico stared right back at Leo. He didn't speak for what felt like a long time.

"How about we skip to the next person," Will said.

"It's just a question, what's the big?" Leo asked.

"Seventh grade." Everyone turned their attention to Percy as he spoke. "Brendan Summers."

It was quiet for a moment. Rachel broke the silence.

"There was this girl, Lindsey, she was in my fourth grade class, my first crush. We would hang out all the time before her family moved."

Will was the next to jump on the trend. "There was no real moment for me, I just remember sometimes seeing a boy and thinking, he's cute."

"Huh," Leo said. "Cool. Nico you're up."

The game continued on. They went around another couple times before deciding to end the game after Piper dared Leo to do the macarena while on fire.

After the game, everyone was chatting, grabbing snacks, and whatnot. Hazel and Percy bumped into each other as they both went for drinks.

"Sorry," they both said.

They each took a can of soda.

"I didn't realize you liked boys," Hazel said as she opened her soda.

"Oh yeah, I'm bi. I like boys, girls, enbies, no discrimination," Percy said. "Though, I guess I probably have preferences."

"You definitely do," Calypso said. "Tall, fair-haired, and can take you in a fight."

"Oh my gods, that's so true," Annabeth said, failing to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up," Percy said with a red cheeked smile.

"How do you know that?" Grover asked as he grabbed a chip from one of the bowls.

Calypso went as red of Percy. "I may have spied on him a bit while I was on my island."

"Someone's a stalker," Piper said.

"There wasn't a lot to do on Ogygia," Calypso said.

"You're telling me," Leo said. "That place was boring."

"Speaking of boring," Frank said. "What do you guys want to do now?"

**A/N: If there is anything in particular you want to see them do, just let me know and I'll add it in.**

**Stay happy and healthy everyone**


End file.
